Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 4: Part 2
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Now that feelings are out in the open, disputes start and then a common disaster strikes at the Gummies most vulnerable points and the war for the right to live begins...Please R&R * Book 4 finished! Get ready for the finale in Book 5 *
1. Secrets Unveiled

Gifts and Sacrifices

Gifts and Sacrifices

Return of the Great Gummies

Part Two: From Across the Sea

Chapter One: Secret's Unveiled

Sunni's eyes sprung wide as Buddi kissed her. She loved him and now he was saying he felt the same. She felt her stomach churn she suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy. She normally would have seized but this time she liked the sickness. She flung her arms around Buddi's shoulders and pushed back. 

This only lasted a few seconds before Buddi pulled away.

His cheeks were burning. 

Sunni looked the same. Without a thought, the two began to climb down. Buddi reached the bottom first and then helped lift Sunni down. She smiled and the tow grasped hands and headed into the main castle of the city. They wandered through the halls, up to where the balcony was. About halfway there, Sunni tripped and fell onto her face. Buddi lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her chest. She laughed and caressed his left cheek.

"Hey!"

The two turned as Cubbi ran down the hall, most likely in from knight training. He was about to say more when he saw the way Buddi was holding Sunni and rolled his eyes as he walked past,

"Gum's sake, get a room you two."

In response, the two cubs said, "Oh shut up."

Cubbi whirled around, although he was late. He put his hands on his hips.

"I'm a knight you know."

Sunni rolled her own eyes. "And knights don't abuse their titles."

"She's right, Sir Cubbi." Cubbi whirled around and was faced with Sir Plucki's rather amused face. The knight smiled. As well a knight as Cubbi was, Plucki knew he was still a child. Just as Sunni and Buddi were, although of the three, Buddi was the most mature. 

And judging from their behavior, Sunni and Cubbi were surrogate brother and sister. They liked to disquiet one another. And Cubbi was still at that age where he loved to agitate his family members.

"Come on, lad. The others are waiting." He smiled at the cub's disgusted look at Sunni and Buddi. Sunni had draped Buddi's arms around her chest.Plucki smiled at Cubbi as he took his hand. 

"They're teenagers, lad. Hard to resist a pretty girl."

Cubbi rolled his eyes, "I'm eight, I hate girls."

Buddi and Sunni watched the two vanish and then ran out onto the balcony. The sun was setting and it formed a strip of color at the bottom of the sky. It was very romantic looking and Sunni loved it. She leaned her cheek against Buddi's right shoulder. 

"Your shoulder's strong, Buddi." She stated. Buddi smiled.

"You can thank Ursa for that. Being strong in the arms isn't enough. Every part of a Barbic's body has to be tough and strong."

Sunni smiled. "But I love your personality better."

Buddi looked at her. The girl smiled and said,

"You're sensitive, sweet. I like that,"

Buddi blushed. "Ursa says I'm too sensitive."

Sunni shook her head. "I don't think so."

The two sat in silence for a while.

Buddi finally asked,

"Was I outta my league, kissing you?"

Sunni smiled, "No, I enjoyed it."

"Honestly?"

The girl nodded. She smiled and looked at him. He sighed in relief. He'd wanted to kiss her for a long time but decided to wait until she seemed ready and willing. But that moment had been a spur. His emotions had come out and he was relieved he hadn't lost her over it.

"Buddi?"

The cub turned and Sunni pushed her own lips against Buddi's again. Buddi was stunned at first and then returned the kiss, closing his eyes. Sunni wrapped her arms around his neck.

That small bliss lasted a few minutes.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

The two broke apart immediately. They turned to the sources.

Sunni swallowed,

"Gruffi."

But Buddi had turned white and was absolutely trembling.

"Ursa…Gritty."


	2. Taken Too Far

Chapter Two: Taken Too Far

Chapter Two: Taken Too Far

Sunni tried to cover. She took a breath,

"Guys, it's not what you think…"

"We saw what we saw, Sunni Gummi." Ursa hissed acidly. 

Sunni shut her mouth. Gruffi stormed to her and snatched her by her arm and tugged her away. Buddi watched her towed away before a sharp pain shot through his right ear. He yelped in pain. Ursa merely tightened her grip.

"Shut your mouth. You, to your room now. Gritty and I have quite the lecture for you."

Buddi let out another wail of pain as Ursa tugged him towards his chambers, by his ear alone. Gritty's anger didn't help. The black Barbic opened the door and Ursa shoved Buddi in and gritty slammed and locked the door. Ursa took a breath and then Buddi spoke, trying to cool Ursa and Gritty's fierce tempers.

"Ursa, Gritty…I…"

His answer came from both adults at once,

"SHUT UP!"

Buddi sat back down swiftly, determined not to let the tears come. He knew that tears would not help. In fact, in this situation, they would worsen his position. Gritty and Ursa looked at each other and nodded. Buddi backed up until he reached the wall, trembling. 

"No, please…"

In answer, gritty grabbed the cub by his ear and tugged him forward until he was looking them both in the eyes.

"Buddi Timba Barbic, I knew you were getting too close! I gave you the benefit of the doubt and let you hang out with a glen. I knew when we first met them, they were a bad influence. I should have trusted my instincts."

Gritty glared at Buddi with a glare that could have halted an army. Buddi closed his eyes and lowered his head. Gritty's voice came out colder than ice.

"Look. At. Me."

Buddi slowly looked up.

"Ursa's right. We trusted you and you ignored our warnings and now you're starting to get too damn close!"

Ursa smacked Gritty upside the head. As angry as she was, she didn't need Buddi picking up foul language. She glared at Buddi. The cub glanced up. 

"Can I speak in my defense?"

Ursa nodded.

"I didn't mean to. I mean, it started out as a friendship but…"

"But you ignored our warnings and purposely got involved too closely." Gritty accused. Before Buddi could say anything, Ursa gestured him to stand.

Buddi knew they were right about his disobeyed them as he had stayed away with Sunni longer than Ursa said. He knew Ursa didn't approve of his close friendship with the Glens. 

"But Ursa…please no…"

In answer she nodded at Gritty. He scooped Buddi up, loosened his belt and pulled his slacks down. Buddi continued to beg,

"Please, no!"

Ursa merely took her belt off. Buddi turned snow white and started to whimper. Although he normally took a belt over Ursa's hand, _Ursa's_ belt was a whole other story. Hers burnt like fire. The only thing he feared more was a sword paddling. Like most gummies, the Barbics had a paddle for when the child really acted up. The Barbics would have the cub stand bent over and unsheathe their sword. Then the flat side would connect with the cub's backside, once for each year of their age. Although it seemed dangerous, Barbics knew exactly how to aim the sword and they always used one that was worn and not sharp.

Buddi knew the only reason he wasn't getting a paddling with the sword was because they didn't have a dull sword. As angry as they got when he received that kind of punishment, they would _never_ risk him getting cut.

Buddi whimpered as Gritty held him still.

Ursa swung her belt and the buckle connected with Buddi's backside. Buddi let out an involuntary yelp of pain. 

Ursa smacked the cub 5 more times before she stopped and Buddi was allowed to pull his slacks up. He sat down reluctantly. It hurt.

Ursa sighed, "I don't want you and Sunni together anymore without an adult in view."

Buddi opened his mouth to protest but Ursa's icy glare silenced him. He fell silent and stared at his hands. Ursa was calming but was still beyond angry.

"I want you to stay in this room the next three days. You are not allowed to come out unless it's to shower or go to the bathroom. Your dinner will be brought to you. I'll be taking your flute for a month. Understood?"

Buddi nodded. Ursa pinched his cheeks and lifted his head so she was looking into his eyes,

_"Understood?"_ she repeated.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The two adults stood and walked out, Ursa slammed the door behind her.

Buddi buried his face into the pillow, unaware that Sir Plucki was observing from the window. The elder Gummi bit his lip with sympathy as he heard the cub cry,

"Since when was love a crime?"

* * *

Sunni backed up away from Gruffi. She had never seen him so angry. 

"Sunni Gummi, I've got the mind to take off my belt and give you the buckled end,"

Sunni winced and closed her eyes. Gruffi was very close to doing just that when a voice broke in,

"You'll do no such thing Gruffi Gummi!"

Sunni turned as the brown haired Gummi, Grammi stormed in. she put her hands on Sunni's shoulders supportably.

She sent the brown Gummi a glare,

"If you touch one hair on her, you'll answer to me, Gruffi Gummi!"

The Gummi countered,

"You weren't there! Sunni and Buddi were practically rolling on the floor."

Sunni spoke out, "We were not! It was just a kiss!"

"You're only thirteen!"

"Nearly fourteen! In three months! Buddi in one!"

"But still-"

"Shut your trap, Gruffi Gummi," Grammi interrupted. "Thirteen is perfectly normal of children to fall in love. There is nothing wrong with it. Leave her alone."

"She's with a BARBIC!"

"Buddi is Buddi," Sunni interrupted. "I just see a boy who's sweet and sincere. Not a Barbic."  
Gruffi was about to say something but a glare from Grammi halted his words.

He walked out but said,

"Be careful Sunni, Ursa's none too happy. It would be unwise to arouse her or myself any further."

"What are you saying?"

"Grow up. You and Buddi are going to divide our clans forever."

"You don't know what love is."


	3. Father Daughter, Mother Son

Chapter Three: Father Daughter, Mother Son

Chapter Three: Father Daughter, Mother Son

Calla waited for her father's reply. She had explained to him about her feelings about marriage and about her feelings towards Cavin.

"I just want you happy, Calla."

Calla looked up, surprised. The King smiled. "You're my treasure and Cavin is a prized page. He would make a fine prince and king. But I want him to ask you, not the other way around."

Calla smiled, "Can I let him know you don't mind our relationship then? We were nervous, because he's a page and I'm a princess. I know he's of noble blood but well,"

"Go ahead, my dear."

Calla leapt up and hugged her father. She ran outside, calling, "Cavin!"

The King of Dunywn smiled at his prized knight, Sir Tuxford.

"Young love."

The knight nodded. "Yes Your Majesty. I noted Cavin's interest a while ago and then after a while I realized it wasn't just admiration. I think they were chosen by Fate."

"But why did she wait until now?"

* * *

Igthorn stood at the ready. Celina had said that she had a gift for him. The Duke was not ready to trust her. But he also was not crazy enough to rebel against her. She had far too much power. He wasn't about to risk his life.

Suddenly, the door opened. Igthorn's heart sailed.

"My dear, Lady Bane, welcome!"

Instead of rejecting him as she usually did, Lady Bane smiled and flung her arms around the Duke's shoulders. She kissed the Duke hard and long on the lips.

Igthorn's eyes went wide and as he was released, he was floating on air.

"Wha-"

Lady Bane silenced him by leaning against his chest and fingering his torso muscles. He chuckled lovesick.

"Oh Igthorn, where has my sight been? Why didn't I see my heart is only yours?"

"I.. I…"

He heard Celina's voice. "I've sealed her in a spell. Her heart is yours. Now go into Dunywn, kill the king. And then you'll have only to conquer the princess."

Igthorn smiled. "My dear, how about you and I go conquering a kingdom?"

Lady bane smiled. "Name it."

"Dunywn. We need to kill the king."

Lady Bane smiled, and fingered the Duke's chin. Her long black hair fell around her shoulders.

"Done and delivered."

* * *

Buddi sighed with boredom and put his book away. He chose another in the room, called, Forbidden. He opened it but before he could read a word, the door opened. Buddi sat up.

Ursa walked in, with a tray of food for Buddi. She noted Buddi was reading, the only thing she had not forbidden him to do. She inwardly hated punishing him this fiercely but her concern of him getting too close to Glens was more powerful than her pity.

"Here Buddi. Eat."

The cub took the tray and waited for Ursa to leave.

She didn't.

Buddi took a bite of his sandwich, which he noted that Ursa had fixed it herself. It was his favorite, turkey. As the cub ate, a hand placed itself onto his head. Buddi turned his head. Ursa smiled at him gently.

"I know that being inside like this is terrible, Buddi. But you need a good dose of discipline."

Buddi sighed, :I didn't mean to."

Ursa looked at Buddi with sympathy. "Buddi, I know but well, I'm afraid that their softness will wear off. You're already too sensitive and shy for your own good."

"Am I really that bad?"

Ursa smiled, "Buddi, there is nothing wrong with being sensitive or shy. But yours is too extreme."

She sighed, "But you're tough too I think. I don't need that ruined by Glen influence."

Buddi looked at her. "But they're my friends."

Ursa nodded, "I know and they can continue to be. But until you get over this fascination, I don't want you alone with them."

Buddi sighed, "Ursa, it isn't-"

"Buddi…"

The cub sighed. Ursa knew he liked the glens and she could normally accept that. But after that event two days ago…

But Buddi looked miserable. Ursa knew that he couldn't help his feelings; he was a very sensitive boy. Ursa moved closer and hugged his shoulder gently. Buddi looked up at her.

Ursa hugged him tightly. It wasn't just the fact that Sunni was a Glen. It was the fact that he had gotten his first crush. That meant he was growing up. Ursa hated that. Buddi was her only child, the Barbics' only child. When she told Gritty that, he'd been amused and said, "You're definitely a mother."

Ursa knew it wasn't fair. She knew Buddi had to grow up. It would have been easier if it had been another Barbic cub that shared Buddi's first kiss. Ursa liked Sunni but she was too soft for her liking and Ursa was not about to let her cub go to a weaker one.

Buddi finished and Ursa took the tray and left, calling, "Just one more day, Buddi then you can go outside. There are lots of cubs here. Try to play with some boys your age."

Buddi sighed. He knew Ursa didn't want him hanging with a Glen because they saw them as weaker than themselves. Friendship was fine but friendship with privileges wasn't. He wished Ursa would let him be friends with whomever he wanted. But she had raised him to be tough and didn't want anything to threaten that.

Buddi sighed, "I wish that Ursa wouldn't chain me down so and expect so much from me."

Buddi picked the book up and read the title page. It had a quote from Peace, the main character of the story. Buddi read it aloud,

"They can bind my things and bind my body. But they cannot cage my heart."

Buddi smiled to himself, "That's right. They can't bind my heart."


	4. Disaster

Chapter Four: Disaster

Chapter Four: Disaster

Calla and Cavin laid on the hay, calla close to him. She draped her hands over his chest, nuzzling close and inhaling his scent. Cavin in reply, wrapped his arms around her, letting her hair brush against his cheeks. He inhaled the scent. She in turn, tightened her grip, letting a gentle kiss from her lips tickle his neck.

"Hey Cavin," the two looked up to see an arrogant Unwin standing over them. "Are you forgetting your place? That's the Princess."

Calla answered, "Shut up, Unwin. Father gave his blessing."

The squire stared, "Wh…what?"

Cavin sat up and Calla leaned against his chest. "That's right Unwin. I can call her Calla; I can spend time with her whenever I chose. And you have no say in it."

Unwin was about to retort when suddenly the guards in front cried out, "To arms! We're under attack."

Unwin turned to the younger ones. Although he loved to agitate Cavin, he cared for him, it was just fun to irritate him. But before he could do or say anything, the page was running off, Calla in tow. They both wanted to fight but knew better. On his way off, they passed the King. Calla grabbed his hand.

"Father!"

The king paused. He took in his daughter's features. He had a feeling this battle could very well take his life away. He turned to Cavin,

"Cavin? Take care of my little girl. Love her well."

That said he rushed off. Calla turned to Cavin, her eyes wide. Cavin didn't know what to say so he gently steered her away. She went along with him as she sensed a danger about. Cavin led her up through the towers, into one of the hidden rooms; the gummies had built centuries ago.

The two stayed there, clinging to each other as they heard the united voices of Lady Bane and Igthorn shout,

"Attack!"

* * *

Buddi wandered around Gummadoon, feeling lonely. He didn't feel like he belonged to any of the groups. None of the boys liked the things he did. But since Ursa had asked him to play with boys his age, he tried to. He noted three boys his age, two red with blood red hair and green tunics and one green one with a yellow cap and tunic. 

"Hey!"

The three boys turned around when they heard someone yell. They sneered when they saw who it was. Everyone knew that Buddi was very sensitive and they didn't believe he was as tough as it was said. And there was something else that sealed him out of their circle.

"Go play with the girls, Mama's boy."

Buddi froze. Their words stung but he tried to shove them off. "Just because I'm close to her doesn't make me a Mama's boy."

"Sure it does. Go play with the little girls, wimp."

For Buddi, this was a whole new experience. He had never been teased before, not by peers. He always felt that his peers could accept him. Sunni and Cubbi accepted him and even thought that him having a close relationship with Ursa was a rare and great thing. This was the first time Buddi'd been laughed at because of it.

But he decided if they were gonna laugh at him, he didn't need them. That's what Ursa always told him. 

Buddi shrugged, "Fine, I'm sure I can find some nicer people than you jerks."

The eldest cub, looking to be about fifteen and with red frizzy hair turned and followed Buddi. He shoved him down so he crashed face down. Buddi immediately whirled around and stood up.

"Go away and play with Mommy, wimp."

Buddi rolled his eyes and clutched his hands into tiny fists. He was getting angry now. He took a breath to calm down.

"Grow up."

He turned to walk away but the cub swung a fist at him, hitting the back of Buddi's head. Buddi whirled around. Gritty and Ursa frowned on him starting fights but they also said he had a right to defend himself. Buddi turned to the elder cub and swung his fist with all his strength.

Before long, both were on the ground.

* * *

"Ow!"

Gritty sighed and held Buddi's head still, applying some herbs to the large cut on his temple. Buddi immediately winced as they stung. Gritty smoothed out a bandage over the cub's forehead and around his head. Buddi winced and Gritty applied some herbs to the other wounds, quite a few.

"Buddi, Gum's sake, what were you thinking?"

Buddi turned as Ursa came in with some ice, which she applied to Buddi's left eye, which was black. The cub looked at her with his good eye.

"You always said to defend myself."

Ursa sighed, "Gum's sake, how did this start?"

"I was trying to make friends and they didn't let me join them. As I tried leave, they started calling me names and then pushing me. One hit me, I fought back and then they overwhelmed me."

Ursa sighed. "What did they call you?"

"A wimp and a Mama's boy."

Ursa rolled her eyes, "Buddi, you shouldn't let that bug you." She knew that it had, it was in his eyes. Buddi lowered his eyes and hissed,

"But…I'm not used to it."

Gritty applied a salve to another wound, shaking his head, "Buddi, you have to adjust. Besides, your sensitivity doesn't help."

Ursa narrowed her eyes. "Gritty, don't tell him that."

"But it's true. He's too sensitive!"

"That's not the prime subject here!"

"It is so! If he wasn't so damn sensitive and shy, he'd have no problem."

"Gritty!"

Buddi clamped his hands over his ears, begging with a breaking voice, "Stop it!"

Gritty and Ursa looked at Buddi. The cub got to his feet, hands still over his ears. He flung the bag of ice down and stormed out. Ursa decided to leave him be. He usually needed some time to himself. Ursa turned to Gritty.

"Okay, okay, so you were right."

* * *

Calla heard the battle sound suddenly cease. She and Cavin looked through a secret window and saw Igthorn and lady Bane running but there was a grin on their faces. That made Calla uneasy. She tore by Cavin and back outside. She saw Sir Tuxford and ran to his side.

"Sir Tuxford, what-"

She trailed off. She saw why he was so somber.

"FATHER!"

Her father was lying still, blood puddle around him. Call raced to his side, to be held back by Tuxford. 

"He's gone, princess." He tried to reason. She began to scream,

"No! Father!"

Gradually, some knights wrapped the king's body and carried it away. Calla only half way listened to Tuxford.

Her father had managed to forced Igthorn back but a well aimed knife had ended his life. Calla was weeping and then realized,

"I have to rule now."

Sir Tuxford nodded. "But there is something more important than that Princess. You…"

"I have to produce a heir." She finished. Her thoughts were interrupted by,

"Calla…"

She and the knight turned as Cavin walked in. Calla burst into tears and flung herself into his arms. Sir Tuxford watched and knew then that Cavin would soon no longer be a page but a King. But he wasn't about to suggest that. Rather, he stated,

"Perhaps you should absorb this Princess. But…remember, an heir is necessary in times of war. And we are definitely at war."

He felt terrible for mentioning it but the monarchy had to survive. Besides, if Calla had a partner, it would help her through this time. He let her absorb that and he left and gradually the crowd dispersed, leaving Calla and Cavin alone.

"Oh Cavin," Calla moaned, crying, tears staining Cavin's shirt.

"Calla, if I could…"

Calla interrupted. "There is something you can do."

"What?"

She looked up at him. "Cavin, as sad as I am, my father's kingdom must survive. I have to become Queen. So I have to marry to produce a heir. I don't want a prince, I want someone I love and who can help me live on."

Cavin stared at her, "Calla, you aren't…."

She nodded and kissed him, tears staining her cheeks, "I am. Marry me."

She looked at him, "I love you Cavin and I know you feel the same. Father says…said that love can beat any odds. I know that…I understand if you…" she trailed off. Cavin lifted her chin.

"I understand."

Calla's mouth dropped, "I knew it. You do love me. Will you help me Cavin? I don't know if I can do this alone. Please. I love you! I need you!"

Cavin nodded.

Calla stammered, "You…"

"I will."


	5. Queen Calla and King Cavin

Chapter Five: Queen Calla and King Cavin

Chapter Five: Queen Calla and King Cavin

Buddi sat off by himself, head down. The city of Gummadoon scrambled about him. But the cub just sat by the edge of a fountain and thought. He felt so out of place. No one was like him, only Sunni understood him. If Ursa understood him, she neglected to show it.

A hand fell on the child's head. Buddi turned. 

Sir Plucki looked down at the child with sympathy. He had seen how different the Barbic Gummies were from regular gummies and knew that it stung Buddi deeply. He didn't understand why the Barbics were so stern on the children. He knew the Barbics were tough and stern but why were they so rough on the children?

"Hey lad."

Buddi mumbled a reply and said, "What is it?"

"You just looked blue."

Buddi sighed, "I'm alright."

Plucki was anything but convinced. He almost said more when suddenly, they heard screeching overhead. Looking up, Buddi spied Artie, Gusto's faithful bird. He was circling trying to get attention. The Glens and Barbics and Gummadoonians alike raced outside. The bird flew down at an odd anxious pace. Gusto let him land on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's the rush, Artie?"

"Calla and Cavin need to see you, pronto, right away."

The glens immediately headed for the gate to leave. Buddi nearly followed as Cavin was his friend but Ursa clamped a firm hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Buddi stated,

"But Cavin's my friend."

Ursa gave him a glare that could have halted an army. Buddi clamped his mouth shut. Ursa said acidicly,

"I won't discuss it here but we _will_ be conferring about that later, understood?"

Buddi sighed, "Yes Ma'am."

As he watched the Glens race off, he silently wished that Sunni could come back and tell him what was going on.

* * *

Calla sat at the edge of her bed, trying not to cry. She was getting married in less than an hour. She knew she had to and she knew Cavin was someone she loved but she was nervous. She wanted her friends, she wanted her father.

She was scared.

Suddenly there was a creak and the wall opened by the familiar door. The glens walked in, Sunni ran to her.

"Calla what-wow! Whatta dress!"

The others swiftly took note.

"Wow."

Calla had let her long blond hair down and it fell in silken waves over her shoulders. She had her nails shinning and white high heels, complete with a single strap over the ankle, were slid over her feet. She wore a necklace of silver and gems around her neck. 

But the dress was beyond stunning.

It was a shimmering snow white and had long sleeves to her wrists and trains of material that started at her shoulder and went to her elbow and they fell from her arms all the way to lie on the ground. Before the train of material was a band of golden trim and the band was present on her other arm as well. Her dress had slightly puffed sleeves around her shoulders and a low cut collar with golden trim. The same trim covered the edge at her wrists. A belt of gold was sewn into the fabric and draped low about her hips. Her dress fell to touch the ground and had a golden trim about the bottom and a pattern of golden band on the very bottom of the dress. A train of white, trimmed in gold fell from the back of her waist and fell at least a good five feet behind her. 

"Calla…"

The girl lifted her head to meet Sunni's eyes,

"it's my wedding dress."

Grammi took in a sharp breath, "Calla, darling, you're only sixteen!"

The girl nodded, "I know Grammi but my father…he…was…killed defending his kingdom."

The Glens stumbled back. Sunni wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist, unsure what else to do. Calla rubbed the gummi's hair and told herself not to cry. Still sensing they were absorbing the shock, Calla went on,

"It's my duty as Princess to take over his duties, I have to marry and produce a heir."

She smiled faintly, "I'm getting married tonight. To Cavin."

She let them rush to her with their solaces first before going on,

"Tonight I'll become Queen and Cavin will go from Page Cavin to King Cavin. We'll have a kingdom to rule."

She turned to Gruffi particularly. "Please, be there for me. For us. Not only will we have to rule but…but…in time of war, which is what has been declared, a heir must be produced within a year."

Cubbi looked at her, "An heir?"

Calla nodded, nervousness playing with her head. "I..I have to become a mother."

She buried her face into her hands. Grammi and Zummi climbed onto her bed and gently to not damage her dress, started to smooth her hair. Gusto answered for Gruffi,

"You know we'll be here Calla."

Cubbi spied something on her bed and reached for it, 

"What's this?"

He held up what look like a ring of white diamonds. It had lace covering the edge and an extra long length on one end. Calla slipped it onto her head gently,

"My veil."

She folded the lace over her face. She went on,

"Please be at my wedding. You can hide in the balcony."

They nodded and hide just as Sir Tuxford opened the door,

"M'Lady, it's time."

Calla rose and filled past him without a word but with as much grace as the greatest queen.

* * *

"Cavin looks good," Cubbi whispered. Grammi shushed him gently and glanced down.

Her heart ached for the two human children she had grown to love as her own children. When she had heard of Gregor's death, she had frozen. She couldn't believe it but then she had swiftly tried to dull the girl's pain although she knew time itself was the only cure. She focused her attention downward.

Cavin stood at the end of the aisle. His hair was styled and swept back. He wore long black slacks, made of velvet and a black shirt. The sleeves went to his wrists and he had slightly puffed sleeves at his shoulders. Over the black shirt was a white vest with golden trim. 

Suddenly all heads turned as Calla entered. She looked like an angel but as she walked down the aisle there was no emotion on her face, she kept that hidden. By the time she had reached the end of the aisle she was a wreck but kept it hidden. The words of the minister were slow and alien to her ears.

Cavin felt nervous and scared. He had been trained to be a knight not a King. And in any case, it wasn't his kingdom, it was Calla's. He loved her, true enough, but it wasn't his kingdom to rule. Yet he would be expected not only to help do that but to lead the war that had been declared against Igthorn and to become a father at the same time. 

Before either teen could think of it any longer, they were each reciting, "With this ring I be wed."

The words felt odd but then the minister said,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cavin, with shaking hands, lifted the veil and kissed Calla gently on the lips.

But with that over and the cheering echoing, their job was not yet finished. The minister bade both of them fall to their knees and bow their heads. Both consented.

"Young Calla, Young Cavin do you solemnly swear on your lives and your honor to shield this kingdom, admit just rules and protect those within its walls as long as you live and to produce a heir, for once your lives are spent?"

The two replied in unison, "I swear."

The minister laid Gregor's former crown on Cavin's head and the crown of Calla's late mother onto the girl's. it was golden with a single red gem in the center. The edges were decorated with designs.

"Arise."

The minister turned the two towards the assembly of people,

"People of Dunywn I present your newest monarchs, King Cavin and Queen Calla."


	6. Coming Miracles

Chapter Six: Coming Miracles

Chapter Six: Coming Miracles

"I'll be back," Grammi said to the others. They smiled as she scooped a sleeping Cubbi up and carried him back towards the Glen. Sunni had her head on Zummi's lap but she was awake. The hours went by and finally the party dismissed. Calla and Cavin walked over to their friends. Sunni sat up and hugged Calla.

"You looked great, Cal- I mean, Your Highness."

Calla squeezed her friend back. "Call me Calla, Sunni, please."

Sunni smiled and squeezed her friend tightly. 

Just then the door behind them opened. Cavin's jaw dropped,

"Sir Thornberry!"

The knight looked at him oddly, then looked about, "Where?"

"What brings you here, Sir Thornberry?" Zummi asked, getting up.

"My feet."

The knight then said, 

"They signaled, briefly. Message said, danger, sense Celina. Coming home."

"Who?" Gruffi asked, hope clearly present.

"_They're_ coming home."

Gusto took in a deep breath.

"The…"

Calla finished, "The Great Gummies, they're coming back."

* * *

Calla sat down on her bed. They had decided to use one of the former queen's favorite rooms as their bedchambers, she and Cavin both agreed her father's chamber would be too full of memories. Calla was still stunned by everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. 

Her father's death, her marriage, her power assent from princess to queen and Cavin's from page to king.

"Calla?"

The Queen of Dunywn turned as her new husband walked in. he sat by her and wrapped his arms around her, in a sense of comfort. She kissed the tips of his fingers and rubbed his hands against her cheek. Cavin kissed her cheek once and she welcomed it. She wanted comfort, she wanted to feel loved.

"Cavin?"

"Yes?"

"I like it when you do that."

Cavin looked at her, his young wife. He felt the weight of king already but for now his wife came first. 

Cavin wrapped his arms around Calla's shoulders, massaging them. She leaned her head back and let her blond hair fall against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck once. 

She turned around and then pressed her lips against Cavin in a greedy and desperate act. He was stunned but returned it, sensing her need for his love.

They stayed like that until sleep overwhelmed them and then they remained close.

* * *

Buddi sat on one of the branches, letting his feet dangle over. The Barbics had since returned to their woods but kept close contact with Gummadoon and the Glens who had also returned home. When Ursa had told the others that the Great Gummies were returning…

It had been a celebration that would never be matched. 

The adults had even gotten out some wine that they rarely drank. Ursa had even let him have a sip. It had been foul though and Buddi swiftly made a face at its taste, which made the adults laugh. The adults were still celebrating but Buddi had left and was now sitting outside the balcony, letting his feet dangle. 

He heard a door creak and then someone stepped on the branch beside him. Buddi turned. 

It was Grubbi.

The cub turned from him but the adult turned his face around. 

"Why the long face kid?"

"I…I…Ursa told you what happened in Gummadoon didn't she?"

Grubbi smiled, "yes, she did."

Buddi blushed, "I don't know how it happened, Grubbi. I know it can't come about. She's Glen…"

"And you're Barbic," the eldest of them finished. "Buddi, I can tell you exactly why it happened. You're a teenager. You're falling in love because you're at the age for an interest in girls."

Grubbi smirked, "Heck, _Ursa_ was interested in the opposite sex at your age."

"What?!" Buddi whirled to face him. Grubbi chuckled low in his throat.

"Yep, I remember that very well….

_Flashback: 17 Years Ago_

Ursa, a thirteen-year-old female cub, tossed her hair behind her shoulders and grabbed her spear for training. Grubbi was training her that day. He complimented her that she had a talent. That always made her smile. She ran outside and saw a big crowd underneath. She spied Gritty and swung down.

"What's up Gritty?"

The cub turned to his younger friend and said,

"Other gummies," he replied. "They want us to leave, go with them across the ocean."

Ursa turned to him, eyes burning, "I'm not going!"

"Relax, Carrot Top." He said simply. "Gianni is talking to them. He's rejecting them and telling them to leave."

Ursa nodded as she thought to their leader, a male called Gianni. He was a dark tan and wore a black tunic with a sword on his hip. 

Ursa glanced down and saw one of the younger gummies wonder off. He looked to be about her age and was dark black. He wore a navy blue tunic with a black belt. Ursa, ever curious, swung down. The cub seemed surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Whoa re you?" he demanded. Ursa looked at him,

"Ursa."

"Vinci."

Ursa took a single glance at him and decided that she had to see him again.

*

Ursa ran towards the home near her woods where her boyfriend Vinci lived. She wanted to ask him if it was true what she'd heard that his clan was leaving. She poured through the front door.

"Vin-"

"Ursa? What do _you_ want?"

Ursa was stunned. Vinci was sitting on his bed and had his head in the lap of another girl. She was younger but still around their age and had dark blue fur with dark violet slacks over her legs and a white blouse. She looked at Ursa a moment then said,

"Did you really think a Barbic could love? You're so tough. You don't have the heart. You don't deserve Vinci. He _never_ loved you."

Ursa turned to her boyfriend, her heart feeling strangely heavy,

"Vinci-"

"Get out Ursa. I don't feel like explaining my reasons. You were fun for a while but you got a little boring."

Ursa blinked, stunned and then hurt came, replaced just as swiftly by anger.

Ursa turned and stormed out, her eyes burning with anger and hurt. She stormed back home and up to her room. Slamming the door, she ignored any attempts at solace. She didn't cry but lay there, trembling. Had she truly been so blind? She ignored anyone's questions, even Gritty's. All the time she was swearing,

"Never. Never again. I'll never be used again."

She glanced outside and hissed,

_"Never."_

_Present_

Buddi looked at Grubbi stunned. He went on,

"Ursa closed her emotions after that and that was particularly a reason she hardened. But I think she doesn't want you hurt."

"Of course I don't."

The two turned. Ursa walked out, stepping over the railing as easily as if she had been inches from the ground. Grubbi got up and left, leaving Ursa was her cub.

"Buddi. I just want you to be strong. I don't want you hurt like I was. I don't want to feel that."

"Ursa, love isn't a weakness. Okay you had a bad experience but you can't shield me from the world you know."

Ursa sighed, "Buddi, you don't understand."

"I understand that you're trying to keep me from Sunni and I hate that!"

"Buddi! You don't know that she won't do the same thing Vinci did!"

"She won't! I _know_ she won't!"

Ursa turned to the child, "Buddi, I said the same thing about Vinci. Gritty warned me that he was using me but I didn't listen. I was stubborn."

"Still are."

Ursa decided not to comment. "Buddi, look I just want you to grow up and be strong. To be able to handle yourself."

"How are you gonna let me do that if you won't let me take any chances?"

Ursa sighed deeply, "Buddi, how about this? I'll let you go occasionally until I'm comfortable with her. I want to make sure she's right for you. And don't close your mind to other possibilities. Especially now that the ancients are returning."

Buddi looked at her, "Okay, okay."

Ursa smiled and stood up.

"Now let's go finish celebrating. You're a cub I know you can celebrate."

Buddi grinned.

* * *

Calla and Cavin looked at one another, nervous beyond comprehension. But Sir Tuxford had made it clear that after one week, they needed to try and create an heir. Igthorn was quiet, which meant he was planning something. They needed an heir should something happen to Cavin, Calla or both. 

However, although both of them loved the other, they were not sure if they were ready for parenthood. But they knew the kingdom had to survive, especially in time of need. They couldn't fail the people. Both had a very strong sense of duty and honor.

Calla lay down, nervous, scared. 

"Calla, sweetheart?"

Calla turned. There was something refreshing how he had called her sweetheart. Something loving about it. It made Calla forget her pain, fear and nervousness. Cavin put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them. 

Cavin was so nervous he didn't even know what to say. He had never done this before, he was still 'innocent.' Calla was still a virgin. They knew their duties but that did not mean they were not nervous about it. Cavin slid in behind his wife

"Cavin?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Sweetheart, I like that. Call me that…Darling."

Cavin and Calla felt odd calling one another that but at the same time it seemed appropriate, he'd called her that once or twice when they had been just boyfriend and girlfriend as she had called him Darling or Hon once or twice.

Calla moved closer and caressed her husband's face. It was amazing how used she got to having Cavin as her husband. To her that meant they were meant to be. She felt the sweat and nervousness on Cavin's face and leaned her head against his chest.

Cavin looked at her and ran his finger through her golden hair. Calla looked up at him and her sleeves fell to her mid arms. Cavin swallowed and grabbed her by her arms. She smiled,

"Nervous?"

Cavin shook his head, "No," and kissed her neck, surprised that his statement was completely honest. He grabbed her tightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cavin pulled her closer, his hand on her sides now, right under her breasts. They embraced and tumbled onto the bed, lost amid a wave of love. Their duty was forgotten and in its place only thrived ever-present love.


	7. From Across the Blue

Chapter Seven: From Beyond the Blue

            Calla let out a deep breath. She was exhausted. To her shock, her body had known how to do it. But it had been exhausting. Sweat was pouring down her face and her hair was matted to her forehead. She turned to Cavin.

            He was asleep, sweat soaking his bare body. Calla smiled. It had been duty at first, when they were nervous. Then when she and he had begun to kiss, the emotion rose up. Emotion so deep and so pure it scared them. Calla knew now that she was meant to be his. Had he been a poor peasant instead of noble blood, she would have abandoned her throne to have his love.

            Cavin felt Calla put her arms under his and caress his exposed chest. She traced over his torso, encircling his nipples with her fingertips. Cavin was stunned. He was stunned by the night before. It had started so reluctantly and then the love had become involved and duty had become a forgotten thing. Oh how he loved her.

            Cavin turned to face his wife. She had sweat coating her face, which had turned a cherry red and her bright eyes were shimmering with love and loyalty. He took her fingers and kissed them. He had given into the act so easily and in actuality it sort of scared him. Granted, because humans did not live as long as gummies and were supposed to do this much earlier than even he and Calla had, it felt odd. But he shoved that aside, he loved her and that was just one way of displaying it.

            "Cavin?"

            "Hmm?" he asked. Calla sat up. Her chest was bare as was the rest of her from the night before and she reached over and stood up. Cavin felt no shame and he knew by the way she moved that she did not feel it either. The girl went into the bathroom, and splashed water on her face. 

            Returning, she crawled back under and closer to Cavin. She sat a little ways up, letting the sheets shield her from any outside view and said,

            "You realize that this one time may not have worked?"

            He nodded. She smiled. "Will Tuxford bug us until it does?"

            Cavin smiled, "Probably." Calla sighed. 

             Cavin smiled and grabbed her by her waist. She let out a cry of shock. Cavin tickled her a bit and she laughed. He wrapped his arms over her chest. She laughed and turned to face him, her eyes shining. Cavin started at her, hands on her upper arms. Calla took his hands, determined to feel their touch on her again.

            She moved her husband's hands down to her breasts, where they rested. Cavin was a bit stunned by this but did not reject or move them. He used this as a support as she leaned towards him and he clasped his lips against hers. She was passionate and rubbed herself closer, until Cavin had to move his hands to her lower back as her chest was ironed against his. She wrapped her hands around his bare back and closed her eyes.

            Cavin returned the gesture and they pressed themselves back onto the bed and let the emotion exhale itself through kisses, hugs and murmurs of devotion.

* * *

            Buddi stirred and opened his eyes.

            "Welcome to the Waking World, Buddi." A voice chuckled.

            The cub looked upward with his eyes. 

            Ursa was looking down at him, his head in her lap. He sat up immediately, his cheeks burning. Ursa laughed and put her hand onto his head, gently. Buddi glared at her and she stopped her laughing. Instead, she stood and said,

            "Well, Buddi. Today's the day. The Ancients are coming back. They said they should be here by sunset today last time they signaled."

            Buddi stood, "What happened?"

            Ursa smiled. "Well, we drank and ate and made fools of ourselves until about midnight when we started to calm down and drifted to talking." She grinned. "But I guess we were pretty boring, because you laid your head in my lap and fell asleep." She sat down on the ground by him and said,

            "I slept a little but not much. I thought about putting you to bed but," she slapped his cheek playfully, "you looked too cute."

            Buddi groaned, "Uuurrssaaa!"

            She smiled at him and got up, stretching. "What?"

            "Will you stop that? You're embarrassing me!"

            Ursa laughed out loud again, "Am I?"

            Buddi crossed his arms and pouted, "You do it on purpose."

            Ursa merely shrugged. "Get dressed Buddi. I've been dressed a while. Once you get some clothes on, we'll start for the beach."

            "Who's all coming?"

 "You, me and Gritty."

            Buddi ran off to his room to get dressed. Ursa shook her head and yawned, she was tired. 

            "You're beat aren't ya?"

            Ursa turned. Gritty smirked and handed her a glass of hot tea. It was the only caffeinated drink they had. The adults usually drank it in the morning but they couldn't get into Buddi unless he was sick. Then he had to drink it, doctor's orders. It had some healing properties if the right herbs were added but by itself it was an excellent way to help them wake up.

            Ursa answered, "You could say that, I guess."

            Gritty grabbed her by her shoulders and massaged them a bit. Ursa smiled. Gritty could always tell when she was stressed.

            "How do you do that?"

            "Practice, I grew up with you, Ursa. I know by now."

            He smirked, "So does Buddi."

            Ursa rolled her eyes, "That I don't doubt. He's about the closest you'll get to me,"

            Gritty smiled, "I know. You've got a wall about a mile high around your feelings."

            "Can you blame me? Barbics are fighters. Emotions are weak."

            Gritty rolled his eye but didn't reply. There was no sense arguing with her.

            "Ursa, it's all _still_ about Vinci isn't it?"

            Ursa jerked away and glared at him, "Shut up! It never was and never will be!"

            Gritty put his hands up, "Whoa, I just asked."

            Ursa sighed deeply. Vinci still had left a piece of her heart betrayed. Oh she had put up a wall around her feelings anyway but when he betrayed her…stabbed her in the back like he had….

            Ursa shook her head. She'd put that behind her. But now when she thought back, it still hurt. She'd trusted him…and he'd treated her like scum.

            Gritty watched Ursa as she walked away and stood by the window. Her hair blew in the wind. He watched her. She was his best friend, like a sister. He'd known when Vinci'd broken her heart. Her face, although at a lack of tears, had been distorted, twisted in an expression of pain and anger.

            He had never seen her look that way before…of all the years he'd known her. 

            He growled, he'd confronted Vinci about that…

_Flashback: 17 Years Ago_

            Vinci turned as the door flung open.

            Standing there was a black Gummi, heavily muscled. He was about sixteen. He wore a tunic, made from deer hide. Vinci swallowed. It was Gritty, Ursa's best friend.

            The Barbic stormed over to him,

            "Listen to me, you _nisha._"

            Vinci didn't know Barbic but knew _nisha _was anything but a compliment by the tone of the Barbic's voice. He crossed his arms.

            "Can I help you?"

            "You used my best friend!"

            "Your point?"

            "Leave her alone! Damn you! You're so callous!"

            Vinci raised an eyebrow, surprised at this male's protectiveness.

            "Well you should know about being callous, you're a Barbic. But if I didn't know better, I'd think that you had a _thing_ for Ursa."

            Gritty jerked his face back. The comment stirred a reaction he hadn't planned on.

            He blushed. Then the _nisha _in front of him sneered and went on.__

            "Yep, I'd say so. And as I told Ursa, she was fun for a little bit but Gritty she was a little too tough for me. I got bored. Why don't you go cheer her up?"

            Gritty swung his fist, breaking the gummi's nose. Vinci clutched his face, cradling the injury. Gritty grabbed the younger Gummi and punched him three times in the stomach. He nearly hit him again but an older hand grabbed his. Turning, he saw Grubbi. 

            "Gritty!" the older Barbic's tone was stunned, "What are you doing?"

            "What I should have done when this _nisha_ first showed up!"

            Grubbi pulled the younger Barbic away. Grubbi tugged the teenaged cub out but did glare at Vinci. 

            "Gritty! What in-"

            "He deserved it. You saw Ursa's face!"

            Grubbi sighed, "Gritty, I know but don't blow up like that. It'll only get you in trouble. Like it just did. You can clean the weapons' room."

            Gritty smirked as he remembered Vinci's pain. Pain he more than deserved.

            "It was worth it."

            Grubbi sighed.

_Present_

            "Gritty! Ursa!"

            The two turned as Buddi ran in, dressed. Ursa took a final swallow and then said,

            "Well?"

            Gritty watched her walk a minute. Her long hair fell down her back, over one of her shoulders. Everyone who saw Ursa thought she was a callous warrior, just a fierce and dedicated leader. Only the Barbics knew otherwise. When she'd been a teenager, about fifteen, she took an interest in her looks, if only temporarily. Gritty had gotten sued to saying,

            "Ya look fine, you're pretty."

            He started walking. That hadn't been just a statement.

            She _was_ pretty.

* * *

            "Ursa!"

            Ursa turned, her eyes narrowed.

            "What Gruffi?"

            They had arrived a few hours ago and now the gummies were scattered around the beach, waiting. The cubs played in the ocean. The Glen adults were waiting. Gruffi had left and walked over to her. Gritty had left to watch the cubs. The two leaders were alone.

            "I wanted to say, do you think that Celina can be beaten?"

            Ursa turned, surprised. Gruffi had a scowl on his face; apparently he was not enjoying this. 

            Ursa shrugged, "To Buddi I would say absolutely. Honestly? I'm not sure."

            Gruffi nodded. "The knights of Gummadoon could help."

            "Yes," Ursa replied.

            There was an awkward silence. Ursa spoke,

            "I know there is a chance of war."

            Gruffi nodded. Ursa looked out towards the cubs. Gruffi followed her glance.

            She spoke in a light voice, soft, very alien when compared to her usual tone,

            "They're so innocent."

            Gruffi nodded and looked up at the taller Gummi.

            Her eyes were smiling as she watched the cubs play. Gruffi realized then that it was truly the first time he'd seen her smile he looked towards her target.

            Buddi. He was dunking Cubbi under the waves. The younger cub came up sputtering but laughing. 

            "Ursa?"

            "Yes?"

            "You know if we work together we've got a good chance of winning?"

            "Maybe."

            "Are you pessimist?"

            "No, but I don't get overconfident when it comes to battle. Last time someone did, I lost my parents."

            Ursa turned to the short Gummi, "But I won't let that bitch touch a hair on my cub. The cubs will survive this. That's a vow I'll die before I break."

            Gruffi nodded in agreement. They stood in silence for a moment.

            Gruffi finally said,

            "We were…warming up to each other for a minute."

            Ursa nodded and said slowly, "Yeah I guess we were-"

            The short Gummi interrupted her,

            "I didn't like it."

            Ursa nodded firmly, "Right back at ya."

* * *

            Cavin and Calla had just finished dressing when the door opened. It was Sir Tuxford.

            "Your Majesty, Your Highness! We have ships approaching, should I order an attack?"

            Calla and Cavin shook their heads.

            "No Tuxford." Cavin stated, "Investigate but don't attack."

            The knight nodded. He was stunned by how quickly and naturally the two children had accepted their new roles. Walking out the door, Calla turned to her husband,

            "Cavin, you think-"

            Cavin nodded and they both walked out towards the courtyard towards their horses.

* * *

            Gruffi and Ursa approached the ocean. They saw ships in the distance although they were merely faint dots. Gruffi turned to Ursa,

            "Please tell me that you Barbics at least teach your cubs to be obedient."

            Ursa narrowed her eyes, "Buddi knows when to listen."

            "Well you seem to be too stubborn to listen yourself…"

            "Shut up!"

            Gusto turned to Grammi as they listened to the conversation, "Should have the known the peace wouldn't last."

            Grammi shook her head, "Never does with that Gruffi."

            Gruffi turned as Gritty joined Ursa. He called to the two cubs,

            "Sunni! Cubbi! Get out here!"

            The two cubs turned and groaned, "Do we have to?"

            Ursa chuckled at that as Gruffi hit his forehead. Ursa turned to her cub who'd turned when his two friends were called. She smiled and called,

            "Buddi can you come here for a minute?  You can play some later."

            The cub swam towards shore immediately. Ursa usually meant that; he'd get a chance to play later but she needed him now. He climbed out and ran to Ursa.

            "Yeah?"

            Ursa merely pointed. Buddi turned and then turned back to Ursa with wide eyes. She was looking through a telescope. The cub, with uncharacteristic excitement, the type Ursa hadn't seen in years, started to tug on her dress,

            "Is it them? Huh? Huh? Is it them? Tell me!"

            "I can't tell if you don't let me look!" she said with a laugh. She smiled as he let go and pouted,

            "You always ruin my fun Ursa!"

            "Oh poor baby," she said in a sarcastic pitying tone.

            Grammi smiled at Zummi. They weren't used to seeing that kind of playfulness with the Barbic cub and leader.

            Buddi pouted but didn't say anything.

            Ursa frowned, "They're still too far away to tell."

            Buddi snatched the scope from her and ran out into the water. Ursa shook her head.

            Gritty turned her head, "No used to that anymore?"

            She shook her head, "Nope. He hasn't been like that for at least four years."

            Grammi stepped up to her, "Hard to think of him like that?"

            Ursa shook her head, "No, but well, just…different and-"

            "Ursa! Ursa!"

            The female turned as Buddi flew through the air, slammed her in the chest, knocking her onto her back. She shook her head. Gum's sake it had been a long time since he'd done that!

            "They're coming Ursa!"

            "Great, now can you get off? You're not as light as you used to be."

            Ursa noted the Glen cubs were excited too, running around like…like a bunch of cubs.

            Buddi blushed and climbed off. He'd used to do that when he was seven or so but the excitement. Sunni smiled at him and ran over to him. She was so happy…. the Ancients were coming home!

            Buddi delayed her jump at him a bit but without his full strength, she easily knocked them both down. Now Ursa was looking at him on the ground instead of the reverse. She smirked,

            "How do you like it?"

            Sunni got up and pulled her boyfriend up, smirking.

            "You should build up those muscles, Buddi. You're _supposed_ to catch me."

            "So sue me."

            Any further arguments were ceased. The ships had docked. Buddi as well as the rest of the cubs stuck close to the adults, hugging their legs. Sunni and Cubbi chose Grammi and Gruffi while Buddi clung to Ursa's left side. The doors opened and gummies gradually departed.

            Buddi and Ursa stared in shock. There were adults, children, of all colors and sizes. They stared at their Gummi cousins before turning as two gummies came down the ramp.

            One female, one male both a cherry red. The female wore a long green dress with golden designs at the neckline. She had a silver crown atop her head. The male had on a black tunic with golden designs at the torso and waist. He wore a crown. The gummies smiled and introduced themselves. Gruffi and Ursa stepped forward, each representing their clan. The male shook Gruffi's hand while the female approached Ursa.

            "Allow me to introduce myself," she said in a soft voice, "Queen Kaori of New Gumbrea."

            Ursa nodded and swallowing said, "Ursa Barbic."

            The females shook and then turned to the males.

            "King Katai of New Gumbrea."

            Gruffi nodded and as he shook stated,

            "Gruffi Gummi of Gummi Glen."

            Ursa's keen ears picked up horses. She drew her sword hissing,

            "Humans."

            The gummies turned towards the sound. Knights from Dunywn rode into view. They stopped, stunned. 

            "Gummi Bears?"

            Buddi stuck close to Ursa.

            Unwin, by Sir Tuxford, said, "Don't they have treasure or something?"

            The squire nearly started forward when two new horses trotted by and stopped in front of the knight. One black, one white. Calla leapt off the white, Cavin off the black.

            "Your Majesty! Your Highness!" It was Sir Tuxford. "What should we do with these-"

            "Do nothing!" Cavin and Calla commanded as one, "Stop where you are, that's a direct order from the King and Queen."

            "But-" Sir Tuxford began, but Cavin interrupted them.

            "They've done nothing to us. Our own ancestors began a war but Calla and I won't!"

            Calla spoke out, "Our first order as King and Queen is this: leave Gummies alone, they are citizens in our eyes. They merely wish to live their lives as we do. Leave them alone!"

            Cavin spoke out, "We know what they're like, we've known them. The small pink cub is my best friend. Calla's is the yellow child. No one is to harm them or provoke them. We _will_ have peace!"

            Calla and Cavin turned to the Gummi rulers as their knights backed off. They did a bow and curtsy of respect and the Gummi rulers did the same. Calla spoke first,

            "We know you want peace and we're doing everything we can to ensure that. I know about what our ancestors did. I'm pulling out all the stops to make certain history does not repeat itself. I hope we can be friends, allies."

            Cavin spoke out, "We know you may be unwilling, because of the past. We can't blame you. It's the smart thing to do. But we hope you're willing to try. A trial period?"

            The King and Queen Gummies exchanged glances. Then they peered at the Glen gummies. Every one of them nodded. They knew Cavin and Calla were good at heart. They knew they would do everything they could. The Queen turned to Calla.

            "My dear, you seem sincere. But it will take us time to earn trust."

            Calla nodded. "I know. I'm not asking alliance. I know trust be earned before that. All I'm asking is a promise for attempt. That we try to earn trust. Please…let's not let the past prevent a possible future?"

            She extended her hand, as did Cavin. 

            The King and Queen of the Gummies smiled.

            Grasping the human rulers' hands, they said softly,

            "Yes young rulers. We will try. We will try."

End of Book Four

To Be Concluded in Book 5


End file.
